Users have access to a wide variety to techniques that may be used to communicate over a network. For example, a user may send emails, communicate via instant messages, post “notes” (e.g., to a wall of a social network), communicate status messages, post to a blog, and so on.
Traditional techniques that were used to perform this communication, however, were provided using different mechanisms. Therefore, a user of these traditional techniques may be forced to interact with a variety of different applications, websites, and so on to receive communications using these different mechanisms, which could lead to user frustration.